Act 20
Act 20 is the twentieth episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered June 9, 2016. Summary Stella's tennis season comes to an end with the State Championship. Natalie wants to rejoin the girls, but will her crystal agree? Elsewhere, Serpens attacks the town to draw the girls out. Plot The state championship tennis tournament is being held at school to commence the year's tennis season, Stella is leading her teammates and facing off against a tough opponent. While the girls cheer her to victory, Natalie finally decides to rejoin her friends and stop isolating herself from them. The girls, minus Stella who stays behind to play in the tournament, leave for Sanctuary. Tatum appears and tries to make Stella feel bad about her friends leaving her behind but Stella tells her to mind her own business. In Sanctuary, Natalie tells Aasim she wishes to rejoin the girls as a Guardian. After re-receiving her crystal, Serpens appears in town and attacks civilians with a group of Faron. When the girls arrive on the scene, Natalie attempts to transform but it backfires when her crystal electrocutes her, rendering her unconscious. Keira quickly transforms and beats Serpens back, teleporting Natalie out. Watching from a nearby building, Rajani finds a spider and transforms it into the monster Spidora, who then attacks the tennis tournament and puts everyone, including Stella, Anthony, and Tatum, to sleep with special darts from his back and begins to steal their life force energy for Hecate. Keira asks Aasim what could have happened that Natalie's crystal would reject her, he had a suspicion but said ultimately Natalie and her crystal would be the only ones to know the answer. The fountain began to display images of Spidora attacking the school and Keira decides to leave to fight him just as Natalie awakens. Once there, Stella's crystal woke her and the pair fought back against the monster. When Natalie attempted to question Aasim as to what happened, he told her she needed to search deep inside to find the answer. When she realized she still had doubts about herself that she wasn't facing, and when she began to believe in herself, her crystal reacted and finally allowed her to transform. After regrouping with Keira and Stella and destroying Spidora, the trio regrouped with the others and Natalie was able to wound Serpens, causing him to flee. Stella finished her final match, winning the state championship for the school. The girls talked with Natalie, welcoming her back into their ranks. Ty then arrived, avoiding Natalie who then decided to leave, and wanted to speak with Stella. He told her he wasn't interested in anyone else and wanted to work things out with her, Stella finally agreed and said they could go on just one date, despite protests from Kat and Morgan. Keira followed Natalie outside after she left, wondering where she went. When she finally found her, Natalie told Keira that she'd slept with Ty and was worried that Stella would hate her now. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Rp Tool as Aasim *Zvory as Avvar / Hecate *Demonika1 as Rajani *DamianMarx as Oculos *Squeakersthe2nd as Serpens *Abraelon as Anthony Wallender *Africaa Amat as Tatum Act *October Amat as Ty Broadbeck *Rp Tool as Spidora *Rp Tool as Male tennis player *Rp Tool as Female tennis player Notes